


Магия крови

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Если бы мы добились свободы, - однажды сказал Алекс, - они бы поняли, что нам вовсе не нужна магия крови".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Yuki MD  
>  **Дисклеймер** : не получаю никакой выгоды, кроме удовольствия  
>  **От автора** : К концу DA2 я вдруг заинтересовался веткой крови у магов. А затем понял, что всему есть причина в жизни Алекса. Даже этому.  
>  **Посвящение** : Спасибо брату, который читает это, бетит и безропотно смотрит тонны бессмысленных и беспощадных скринов, которые я ему кидаю. :)

Алекс всегда был самым удивительным магом-отступником из всех, кого Андерс когда-либо видел - а видел он, пожалуй, немало ему подобных. Должно быть, он унаследовал облик Хоука-старшего - по крайней мере, он едва ли походил лицом на свою мать, а еще меньше на брата. Или, вернее, брат - на него. Бетани Андерс никогда не видел.  
В любом случае, кажется, все лучшие черты родителей достались старшему сыну: он был высок, улыбчив и глаза у него были небесные. Иногда Андерсу даже казалось, что они сияют лириумно, но он быстро отгонял эту мысль - Справедливость злился, ревновал, сдавливал грудь чужим гневом. Духу не нравилось это сравнение.  
"Он сильный маг, - повторял, будто мантру, свое бессмысленное оправдание перед Справедливостью Андерс, стискивая липкую деревянную кружку в ладонях. Ему казалось, глаза доброй половины посетителей "Висельника" в счастливом ожидании чего-то обращены к Хоуку, и тот принимал восторженное внимание как должное - смеялся, то и дело перебивал Варрика, травящего очередную байку, и прихлебывал умеренной паршивости пойло из щербатой кружки. - Он сильный маг. И свободный. Разве я могу не восхищаться им?"  
Алекс иногда оборачивался, поглядывал, комично сведя брови и вытянув губы, а затем в какой-то момент вдруг улыбнулся так, что дух захватило. У него на щеках появились ямочки, и Андерс неосознанно притиснул к груди ладонь, испугавшись, что ребра на осколки разорвет бурный водоворот собственной невольной нежности и чужой черной ненависти.  
Должно быть, Справедливость смирился с происходящим между магами только когда убедился, что Хоук поддерживает свободу от Круга так же горячо, как и они с Андерсом. Казалось: где бы ему понять? Он жил так, будто не боялся, что каждую секунду его могут схватить. Он даже никогда не был в Круге. Но он подшучивал над Калленом и открыто спорил о свободе магов с любым, кто вызывал его на подобный спор, а у Андерса каждый раз будто сердце встревало от страха, забывая биться.  
\- Если бы мы добились свободы, - однажды сказал Алекс, ленивым движением пытаясь подгрести себе под голову побольше шелковистой красной подушки, - наверное, однажды они бы все поняли.  
\- Что поняли? - поинтересовался Андерс, отвлекшись от созерцания догорающего огня в камине, обернувшись, и тут же оказался в кольце крепких рук.  
\- Что нам вовсе не нужна магия крови... Что нам может хватать сил, которые у нас уже имеются. Что мы не стремимся слиться в экстазе с какой-нибудь сущностью.  
Андерс вздрогнул, услышав его последние слова, но промолчал, только глаза прикрыл.  
\- Я не знаю, что вообще могло бы заставить меня воспользоваться магией крови, - фыркнул Алекс, очевидно, истолковав дрожь Андерса по-своему.  
Тот протянул руку, тронул шершавую от щетины щеку, и Хоук с готовностью потерся о его пальцы, как большой кот.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты - единственный, кто смог бы сдержать это слово, - пробормотал Андерс едва слышно - но Алекс, конечно, услышал, сжал руки крепче, ткнулся лицом в андерсово голое плечо. Непослушные его каштановые вихры надо лбом защекотали влажную кожу.  
\- Неправда, - зашептал он горячо. - Это неправда. Ты ведь сам борешься за это, верно? Ты ведь не можешь бороться за то, во что не веришь?  
Андерс устало улыбнулся, когда Алекс поднял голову и посмотрел на него своими небесными глазами - разве можно было сопротивляться силе, которая в них сияла?  
\- Я верю в тебя, - честно сказал он. Хоук кивнул, сверкнув ямочками на щеках, и потянулся целоваться.  
Вот уж что он воистину любил.

***

Берег, прежде заросший травой, обратился в выжженную пустыню - казалось, разверзлись сами небеса, исторгнув из себя огненный дождь, разлетающийся брызгами. Вокруг разлился отвратительный запах паленого мяса, трупы, облаченные в едва узнаваемые теперь храмовничьи искореженные доспехи, усеяли огромное пространство вокруг. Обожженные дочерна их скрюченные пальцы походили на ломкие, беспомощные ветки деревьев.  
Андерс на подгибающихся ногах бросился к Хоуку.  
Тот стоял, сгорбив плечи, посреди этого чудовищного хаоса, и кровь - его собственная живая кровь - щедро стекала с левого запястья на землю.  
Андерс остановился, посмотрел в посеревшее усталое лицо и не встретил в небесных глазах ни вызова, ни извинения, ни понимания - ничего.  
\- Давно? - только и смог выпалить Андерс, схватив безвольную кровоточащую руку за запястье и подняв на уровень глаз. Бинты, которыми Алекс, как он объяснил раньше, заматывал незалечиваемые ожоги, оставленные чудовищным мечом Мередит, жалкими заскорузлыми от крови лоскутами теперь свисали вниз.  
\- Перед той битвой у церкви, - сказал Хоук бесцветно. - Я догадывался, что ты замышляешь. Знал, что после этого моих сил не хватит, чтобы защитить тебя.  
Андерс стиснул пальцы, но Алекс даже не поморщился.  
\- Ты маг крови, - выдавил Андерс с трудом. - Ты сам говорил, что ты не нуждаешься в этом... Ты верил, что нам это не нужно...  
\- Я нуждаюсь в тебе, - просто отозвался Хоук.  
Андерс бессильно выпустил его руку, провел ладонью по глазам, стараясь дышать ровнее.  
\- Если захочешь убить меня - я не стану сопротивляться, - сказал Хоук - и Андерс ощутил, как он привычно, но осторожно укладывает подбородок ему на плечо - словно боится, что в этот раз оттолкнут, а может, ждет этого. - Но лучше позволь мне защищать тебя и дальше.  
Андерс сделал еще пару тяжелых вдохов.  
Отер влажные ресницы.  
И осторожно обнял Алекса, положил ладони ему на спину и ткнулся губами куда-то ему под ухом.  
\- У нас ничего не получилось, - устало пробормотал Хоук, отстранился и старательно облизнул языком распухшее изуродованное запястье. Андерс потянулся к кожаной сумке на поясе, в которой хранил лекарственные снадобья и бинты.  
\- По крайней мере, - пробормотал он, пытаясь не смотреть вокруг, - у нас может получиться сбежать.


	2. Chapter 2

Что Хоук был отступником, ни для кого секретом не было. Как и то, с каким холодным спокойствием он к этому относился, сознательно ли, или в силу воспитания не выделяя себя среди людей, не обладающих магией. Его не решались трогать, боясь вызвать гнев толпы, и незримая аура безопасности, окружавшая его фигуру, укрывала и Андерса.  
Алекс никогда не скрывал его, даже не просил умерить горячие обличительные речи, которыми то и дело разражался светловолосый маг. И если Хоук был Защитником, его любовник больше походил на мятежника, мятежника в черных одеждах, расшитых серебром, живущего в центре Верхнего Города и не стесняющегося выпаливать обвинения в лицо Мередит, вынужденной стискивать челюсти до желваков, но молчать.  
В салонах знати ходили о них самые разные слухи, от реалистичных до нелепых. Говорили, что это просто самая романтичная история любви, которая была известна миру, говорили, что Андерса Хоук держит рядом с собой только потому, что тот исполняет его извращенные прихоти, которые не в силах удовлетворить кто-то еще, говорили, что на самом деле это Андерс — тот, кто вертит Хоуком, как ему вздумается. «С помощью магии крови», — добавляли шепотом, в миллионный раз озвучивая эту версию так, будто она, наконец, подтвердилась.  
Варрик любезно передавал Алексу эти россказни, хотел он того или нет.  
— Тебе теперь стоит знать, что о тебе болтают, — веско сообщал гном, и его улыбка ощутимо отдавала хорошо замаскированным ехидством. — А уж если ты вдруг волею судьбы двинешься в Орлей, то у тебя не останется выбора, кроме как слушать, смеяться и вовремя отходить в сторону. Впрочем, насчет последнего я погорячился — вряд ли ты и вправду умеешь…  
В Орлей Хоук не собирался, на самом-то деле, ему и в Киркволле хватало забот. И его совершенно не интересовало, какие ходят о них двоих досужие сплетни. И, уж конечно, никакой магии Андерс к нему не применял кроме золотистых заживляющих чар и целительных прикосновений красивых рук с длинными пальцами.  
Единственное, что было правдой во всей этой болтовне — так это любовь Алекса, казалось, росшая с каждым днем, да еще подаренные им черные мантии, расшитые серебром, которые смотрелись на Андерсе как влитые.

***

На прием у герцога Проспера де Монфора Хоук не собирался тоже. И не поехал бы, не появись в их жизни Таллис с этими разговорами о воровстве драгоценных камней. Алекс, конечно, всегда был не против очередной авантюры, но как она уговорила его на эту бессмысленную кражу — он не смог бы объяснить и через годы. Впрочем, может, дело было еще и в недюжинном обаянии Варрика, которому зачем-то вдруг очень уж приспичило в проклятый Орлей.  
Так или иначе, оставить Андерса в Киркволле одного представлялось по всем фронтам отвратительной идеей, так что Хоук нанял извозчика, который доставил бы их разношерстную компанию в имение герцога, и в какой-то момент осознал, что, помимо прочего, это выходит действительно прекрасным вызовом всему этому напыщенному, увешанному золотом, обществу.  
Даже Карвер бы оценил.

***

Они останавливались в нескольких городах, прежде чем, наконец, достигнуть имения герцога. Городки эти были все в золоте и кружеве, шумные, легкие, совсем не похожие на тяжеловесный, грязный Киркволл. На улицах было очень много эльфов, и одеты они были получше, чем в том же Киркволле или Ферелдене, но лица их выдавали какую-то только местным свойственную меланхолию.  
Андерсу же здесь скорее нравилось, занозящая душу тоска, родившаяся в нем в последний год, уходила из его глаз, когда они, никем не узнанные, бродили по ажурным улицам, едва соприкасаясь руками. Хоук все больше украдкой любовался им, чем городом, ему нравилось, как солнце золотит чужие светлые волосы, и как Андерс безотчетно подставляет его лучам лицо, жмурясь как-то по-кошачьи.

***

У герцога был сладкий голос, сочащийся приторной патокой, и безупречные манеры. Проспер де Монфор был немолод, но что-то в его глазах ясно говорило о том, что не стоит недооценивать остроту его ума. Казалось, он был рад видеть Защитника Киркволла, и присутствие Андерса, о котором не могли здесь не слышать, гнома-писателя и пары эльфов с оружием его не смущало, но Алекс кое-что слышал об «Игре».  
И игроков недооценивать не стоило вовсе.  
Им выделили собственную комнату, Таллис и Фенрис пропадали где-то со слугами — на удивление сдружились в скучном и однообразном пути, — а Варрик тоже времени даром не терял, выуживая какую-то бесценную информацию из одной из дочерей графини де Копьи в обмен на свежие, но ничего не стоящие сплетни.  
До начала охоты Хоук предпочел общество Андерса.  
В сиянии десятков свечей, мерцающих на шелковых обоях, и окружении золота, обрамляющего все — от углов мебели до оконных рам, — тот казался более худым и хрупким, чем обычно. Немного угловатым, будто все еще был мальчишкой, которого забрали в ненавистный Круг, где его, рвущегося к свободе, кормили досыта, стелили ему мягко, и все же держали под замком. Каким-то… острым.  
— Тебе тут не нравится, — произнес Алекс, усаживаясь рядом на кушетку. Не спрашивал, просто констатировал факт, и Андерс улыбнулся ему улыбкой мягкой, но немного болезненной.  
— Не чувствую себя в безопасности, любовь моя, — признался он.  
Его рука лежала на шелковой узорчатой поверхности, и Хоук нашел ее, сжал длинные пальцы в своих.  
Ему все казалось — упускает что-то важное, что-то, что гложет Андерса изнутри, гнетет, подталкивает навстречу бездне. Под черным и серебряным одеянием, под золотом волос и глаз, под острыми ребрами его жило что-то, что Алекс не мог понять, и от того становилось горше. Жило, цвело и нарастало, вопреки иллюзии безопасности, которой Хоук скрупулезно и с невероятным тщанием окружал Андерса.  
Он не мог дать Андерсу спасения, и потому готовился падать вместе с ним, если придется, и когда он с отвращением листал древние книги, затянутые в потемневшие переплеты, мгла подкатывала к самому его горлу. У мглы был вкус крови, тяжелой, теплой и очень медной. Алекс пока так и не решился попробовать запретную магию, но уже знал: у нее будет такой же вкус.  
Он держал в ладони чужую руку, и Андерс, заметив его задумчивость, привалился к его плечу, словно пытаясь успокоить. Хоук выдохнул, отпуская мрачные думы, забрался в чужие пшеничные волосы жесткими пальцами, подался навстречу, ловя чужое дыхание.  
— Мы можем уехать прямо сейчас, только попроси, — выпалил Алекс, хмуря густые брови, но Андерс в ответ посмотрел удивленно и с затаенной нежностью в уголках глаз.  
— О чем ты? Я никогда не бывал на балу, нельзя такое упустить!  
И прямо сейчас Хоук в бессчетный раз позволил себе мгновения слабости: поверить, что впереди их не ждало ничего страшного.

***

Знатные орлесианцы все как один предпочитали носить маски. Маски были разные, но Хоуку они как одна казались уродливыми. Орлесианцы могли сколько угодно называть его между собой неотесанным деревенщиной или собачником, как любого ферелденца, и все же это они были теми, кто боялся показать ему свои лица.  
После охоты на виверна последовала дурацкая стычка с мелким аристократом, которому не понравилось, что Хоук забрал первый приз, так что теперь он чувствовал себя окончательно вымотанным. Алекс едва смог заставить себя покинуть бадью с горячей водой, пахнущую эльфийским корнем — Андерс влил туда пару зелий, чтобы залечить мелкие ссадины.  
Сам целитель по другую сторону кровати возился с одеждой: до орлесианской роскоши им было далеко, и все же они привезли с собой нечто более или менее подходящее. Хоук предлагал Андерсу ослепительно белое, но тот отказался, решив, что такой вызов местному светскому обществу уж точно не пройдет даром, и туника, которую он собирался теперь надеть, была золотистой — как он сам.  
В сиянии свечей он казался не от мира сего, с шафранной россыпью на плечах, с медовым запахом в изгибе шеи и медными нитями в волосах.  
— Может, они и правы, — выдохнул Алекс, и вода плеснула, когда он все же поднялся, босыми мокрыми пятками ступая на красивый холодный пол.  
Андерс поднял голову, роняя тунику на колени, и глядя с любопытством.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Считают, ты приворожил меня с помощью магии крови, — усмехнулся Хоук, и Андерс, всегда как-то остро реагирующий на разговоры о запретной магии, почему-то засмеялся в этот раз.  
— Ты ведь никогда не узнаешь об этом, — ответил он с этим золотистым смехом.  
Его ладонь легла Хоуку на обнаженное бедро, когда тот сел рядом.

***

Алекс видел и знал, как одержимые защищают своих хозяев, и если так, то он был тем самым рабом, а Андерс — его человеческим демоном Желания. Но какой-то безудержный, должно быть, романтик, а может, безумец, когда-то назвал одержимость человеком красивым «любовь» и воспел ее в стихах, окрасив в цвета благородства, так что теперь у охваченных ею не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как нести с гордостью этот венец на своих волосах.  
И не было демонов сильней.


End file.
